


Limerence

by They_Want_My_Blubber



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Exorcisms, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Satan doesn't take rejection well, Sorry Amon, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Want_My_Blubber/pseuds/They_Want_My_Blubber
Summary: Satan is driven mad by Akira's rejection on the cliff and they will do anything to keep him by their side. Though they are fallen, they are still of God, they still have their Heavenly powers.They will sacrifice anything for Akira.Their Akira.





	Limerence

**Author's Note:**

> Pounded this out at 3 am as practice with showing emotions and they/them pronouns (and because psychotic Satan is my fave). No beta we die like (devil)men.

Akira rejected their friendship. He rejected them, all they did and gave for him. For humans.

“My family, my friends, and the person I loved.”

_ No. _

“You robbed me of my most important thing.”

_ No! _

"I would like to cry for you, but my tears have all dried up."

_ NO! _

Satan watches blankly as he flies away but inside them something is screaming. Their skin is burning with something unrecognizable, rage and some other feeling they don't know. Their eyes suddenly feel heavy and hot in their sockets. They are shaking apart, a reactor in meltdown. Their demons wait behind them and Psychogenie watches them but they do not care.

Akira has left them.

Akira has rejected them.

Akira is t h e i r s.

They don't think about it as they launch themselves into the air, mind screaming,  _ Akira Akira Akira Akira _ . They cannot think as they close in on him.

Devilman is fast but Satan is faster; Akira can hardly turn before Satan slams into him and they go plummeting together to the cold ground. Akira roars in their face, their army is howling and fast approaching but Satan cannot think of anything but what must be done.

_ Mine mine mine mine _

They grip Akira's head when they hit the ground, forcing eye contact but they don't see Akira's growing horror or the reflection of their own mad stare in Akira's. They cannot see anything but the smile of that sweet human boy they'd destroyed.

They'll bring him back. They'll take back what's theirs. Their Akira. 

_ Mine mine mine mine mine _

Akira shrieks and Amon howls, their terror mixing in a violent crescendo.

Satan is fallen but they are still divine, they are still of God. They will have what is theirs no matter the cost.

_ Akira Akira Akira Akira Akira  _ **_AkiraAkiraAkiraAkira_ **

Their body flares bright with their divinity and Akira screams and thrashes beneath them but they merely hold him tighter and coo.

"Soon it will be over," they whisper as Amon burns to death in their light, "and you will be mine." The two, human and demon, stare up at them, fear and betrayal and despair welling in Devilman's eyes as fat tears that evaporate under the scorching heat of Satan's love.

_ You were always mine and you will always be mine. _

The last thing Akira sees before he faints, the last thing Amon sees before he dies, is Satan's broken smile.

When the light dies and Psychogenie approaches, Satan is cradling a frail human to their chest. They hold him with frightening tenderness, carding their fingers through his soft chestnut hair. Their chest feels tight and their stomach light and fluttery; when Akira wakes, he'll tell them what they're feeling but for now they have other things to focus on.

"We'll continue as planned," they say. "Go, I'll be along soon. I must tend to my Akira." Joy leaps inside them as they say it; they will hide him away and keep him safe until the war is over and they can live together in the sunshine.

_ Soon, very soon. _

_ My Akira. _

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more to this, love me some yandere Satan.
> 
> [tumblr](https://spiderthumbs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
